<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King ren by Evilprettyisdead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223263">King ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilprettyisdead/pseuds/Evilprettyisdead'>Evilprettyisdead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Badass, Badass Kylo Ren, Badass Rey, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Rockstar Kylo Ren, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Ben Solo, Strong Language, rated r, rockstar - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilprettyisdead/pseuds/Evilprettyisdead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How one night  a gig with her friend rose , Rey's world becomes  sex , drugs and rock and roll</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey sat in the living room of the flat that she shared with Rose, her best friend,  Rey was working on some work that needs handing in by the end of the week. </p><p> </p><p> Just then Rose came running into the flat with the biggest grin on her face, Rey looked up at Rose " what are you so happy about? " Rey said she looked back at her laptop to finish up what she was working on before she looked back at Rose. </p><p> </p><p>Rose was just smiling as she looked at Rey " what are you doing tonight?" Rose asked as she walked over to Rey and sat down on the sofa, Rey looked at roses waiting for her to go on " Paige got me tickets to see the knights of Ren there at the venue " she smiled " but I have no one to go with" Rose gave Rey her best puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Both Rey and Rose standing out in the cold waiting in line to see the Knights of Ren " thank-you for coming, I can't wait to see the Knights of Ren and Master Ren " rose squid as she jumped up and down, making Rey look at her but Rey just smiled happily at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>" I am happy that you get to see them .." Rey looked down at what she was wearing " but I feel out of place " Rey said as she pulled at the crop top and skirt that Rose had told her to put on for the gig. Rose looked at her then pulled her into a hug because she knew how Rey was " don't feel like that, you look amazing " Rose grinned as she stepped back and looked at Rey. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was dressed in a black skater skirt with a pink crop top with matching converse all pulled together with Rey's signature hairstyle.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded to roes as she was right she did look amazing and she felt really light and cute.</p><p> </p><p>The girls still had an hour till the doors so they chatted about how rose had of the tickets to the show and rose told her how her big sister worked here and how she had asked to work tonight so that she could get rose a ticket  " that so sweet that she did that for you " Rey smiled at rose then went on to ask rose about the knights of ren. </p><p> </p><p>Rose's face lit up as she gushed about how amazing they are live but also how handsome Kylo Ren was and why he was called the master of the knights of ren as well as to why the fans were knight army. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Rose had finished telling Rey about them, the line started to move " Rey, are you ready ?" Rose asked as she pulled on Rey's hand as they walked to the doors, the doorman looked at Rose then muttered something in his radio " main desk Paige is waiting" with that he let them in. </p><p> </p><p>As they walked in there was a sea of people milling about some going to get a drink from the bar and some making their way to steps going down but rose didn't head down the steps she pulled them over to the main desk " hey my sister left some tickets here for me " the girl behind the desk looked up "let me have a look" but from the looks, she couldn't find them " one moment " with that she got on her radio, she looked up and then smiled at them " wait here Paige will be here soon with your wristbands" with that she went back to work. </p><p> </p><p>Someone whistled off to the side of then " over here" as they both looked if to the side there was someone that looked like Rose just taller "hey" rose pull Rey behind her as she walked over to Paige" can't stay long kido, put these on" she handed the black wristbands " oh if you want you could give me your bags"  the girls did what was asked of them " sweet oh  do  you have your camera? " Rey nodded her head " do you mind getting some shots for the website?" Paige asked " I can get" Rey cut her off " I don't mind am sure rose would like some photos for her wall " Rey smiled ever so sweetly as she looked over a rose who just had the biggest smile on her face " thank you you're a star,"  Paige said then looked back at Rey " do you need to be behind the barrier?" Rey shakes her head " I think I should be ok in the crowd " Rey said as she was taking her camera out of her bag then handing it over to Paige " ok well I have to get back to work " with that Paige was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Rose started to pull Rey into the belly of the building, the warm air rushed up to meet them,  hitting their skin as they walked down, now that they were inside Rey was feeling more and more self-conscious about how she was dressed, seeing how packed in the was going to be.  </p><p> </p><p>" do we have to be at the fount, " Rey asked in a worried voice as she pulled rose back by her hand so rose would be looking at her, rose looked back at Rey " Rey don't worry"</p><p> </p><p>The first of the two sporting bands walked on to the strange,  Rey was slowly coming round to moving into the crowd a bit more so she could get better photos. </p><p> </p><p>Now and then Rey would snap a photo of Rose just so they would have memories wall back at the flat. </p><p> </p><p>After some time Rey became more comfortable to move more into the crowd so she tapped Rose on the shoulder " hey could we move into the middle at the fount?" She asked as rose looked back at her, rose smiled back at her then taking reys hand in hers she started to pull Rey throw the crowd, but soon had to stop because the most pit opened in fount of them. </p><p> </p><p>Rose looked back at Rey " we can wait here or use the mosh pit to get to the fount " Rose says as she looked back at Rey " think it best to wait " Rey looked at the mosh pit, not feeling too good to try and give it a go.  </p><p> </p><p>By the time Rey had built up the courage to make her way through the crowd and mosh pit was when the knights of ren came on stage.  </p><p> </p><p>With that rose moved behind Rey "rose what!" Rey gassed as Rose held her waist  " just keep moving " Rey did as she was told.    </p><p> </p><p>Kylo walked on to the stage and upon hearing the crowd going wild for him,  he had a sad smile in his face that they couldn't see him the real him but he shakes his head as the band got ready to play.</p><p> </p><p>As the song kicks in he takes a breath, for the most part, kylo had his eyes closed or had not looked into the crowd till the chorus</p><p> </p><p> "Of one mind, of one soul</p><p>We unite to write our code</p><p>So bleed your message at the tone</p><p>'Cause we don't have to feel alone</p><p>Feel alone</p><p>Let's get this fire started</p><p>Let's get this fire started" </p><p>Kylo opened his eyes as two mosh pits became one and their standing in the middle of the put was someone that took his breath away as if it was like she was seeing the real him, this girl in pink and black.  </p><p> </p><p>Then he lost her in the crowd as her friend put her to move out of the pit. </p><p> </p><p>Rose's moves her and Rey right in the front of the stage.  " The photo will be so good " Rose smiled and Rey took a quick picture of them. </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the gig, Rey was hidden behind her camera. Happily snapping photos but every now and then she would take a picture of her and rose.  </p><p> </p><p>The band was playing the second to last song of the night, kylo smiled to himself he loved this song but tonight it meant something else.</p><p> </p><p>" This is the last song but we wanted to say thank you..." hax and casseina walked over to kylo as the waves to the crowd  " and we just want to say 'She loves me cause I like to give head like a zombie'" and the crowd chanted the rest with that rose when wild jumped up and down as she sang along with the song. </p><p>After the song, the band said their goodbyes to the crowd then made their way off the stage all of them heading for the green room. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo was smiling to himself as he walked down the halls as he watched his bandmates jump about and celebrate a good show, his brother was at his side with his arm around his neck " Poe get off me" kylo pushed his arm of him and Poe fake a look of hurt " something caught your eye, I know it" Poe grind at him " no I just felt good" with that kylo walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Rey and Rose went to make their way back up the stairs when Paige came out of nowhere " hey this way" Paige flagged them over " you got a lift home ?" Paige looked between them both " no we were going to get a taxi" Rose said as Paige shook her head " come on, I will drive you home" with that following Paige. </p><p> </p><p>Paige led them to a room back of the stage  " wait here and I will be back soon " with that she was gone. </p><p>Both of them looked around the room " this is so cool " Rose smiled looking around the room " but the bathroom out" rose said as she looked back at Rey.</p><p> </p><p>It had been an hour since Paige had left them in the room and Rey was finding that all the alcohol she had drunk was now making her need the bathroom " rose look after my camera, am going to find a bathroom I got my phone" she said as she danced from foot to foot as she needs to go.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was in his own room getting changed after the show waiting for the shower to heat up before getting him as he was stripping off his show clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly Kylo got washed thinking it was of that band members, turning the water off he got dried and dressed, pulling on some joggers then his shoe and socks as he was about to put his top on he head the door open in the main room.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing the baggy jumper over his head as he walked back into the main room and calling out to whoever it was.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey stepped back into the main room as someone called out "Hux is tha.." rey stop to look at the person with the deep sweet voice. </p><p> </p><p>She was like a deer in the headlights then when she started babbling about how sorry she was but Kylo was not listening to her, he was too shook from seeing her again then it hit him that she didn't know who he was. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo put his hands up to stop her " hey it cool, didn't know if you were a crazed fan  looking for kylo " she blushed" don't laugh ok" she looked at him " but I didn't know about the band till I got here" kylo smiled at her " well I hope you a fan now " he spoke huskily with a sexy smile on his plump lips, he stepped closer to her and she didn't step back just biting her lip as she looks at him. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo watched her see if she was lying to him and from what he could see she was not and it didn't help when she looked at him as she bites her lip again. </p><p> </p><p>Rey could feel all the alcohol that she had drunk was now not helping with all the thoughts of the man in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes kept going to his lips then back to his eyes,  he was closer to her now they could almost touch,  Rey was on her tiptoe to make herself a little bit taller.  </p><p> </p><p>Kylo looked down at her, she looked up at him,  she leaned up to kiss his lips as he came done to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>It was like lightning as their lips touched,  Kylo's hands were on her hip lifting her up onto the side so that they were at the same height and he could stand between her legs, his hand roamed over her body. </p><p> </p><p>Their hands were all over each other getting hot and heavy,  Kylo fingers ghosted over the skin of her ribs, the sound that fell from her lips was a sinful song to his ears.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey moans more into his kiss and leads into his touch making her feel like he wanted to eat her alive just the touch of his hands was making her body come alight. </p><p> </p><p>Rey's fingers were in this mystery man's hair as she pulled at his hair to get him closer to her. The sound that fell from his lips made her feel things deep inside of herself and she wanted more to hear him moan and groan for her and only for her.</p><p> </p><p>" fuck " kylo growls out as he pulls her body to his,  feeling her grind down on to his hips his fingers bite into to at her waist leaving little red marks on her skin making her gasp " oh fuck" </p><p> </p><p>Before they could get further, there was a knock at the door " ben you in there?" The voice on the other side of the door asked, making both Rey and Kylo jump apart a little but not far away from each other. </p><p> </p><p>There was another band on the door this time louder " like man you good?" Another voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo layed his head on Rey's shoulder "ffuck" he breathed,  making Rey giggle as she runs her fingers through his hair  " am going " but he was cut off as someone on the other side spoke up again " ben we are coming " kylo looked up " don't!" He shouts as he shoots over to the door to stop who was going to come in, Rey hoops off the side so that she could stand in front of him.  </p><p> </p><p>Kylo look down at her and all he wanted to do for the moment was hide her and keep her to himself just for now then she could meet everyone else but at this moment in time he just wanted to get to know her all of her, " I need to open the door or they will come in " he whispered to her as he moves over to the door, she watched him walk over to the door to stop who was trying to come in.</p><p> </p><p>As kylo opens the door just a crack putting his body in the way so Poe and Hux couldn't look in, both of his bandmates looked at him giving him a knowing look " you good man " Poe asked as he went to push his way in when his adopted brother didn't move out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Ben was giving the look that told Poe that he needed space " ok I get it, man, just hurry up some of us are hungry and there still meet and greet"  Poe said as he started to push his back down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo shut the door as he heard Hux protest about someone being in there with him, resting his head on the shaking his head just a little. </p><p> </p><p>He looked behind him over his own shoulder at this girl as he giggled at him, with a shy smile he walks back over to her </p><p>" hi ben " she smiled up at him as she said his name, he didn't hate that her saying his real name in fact he alone would say he loved her saying his name, kylo singer at that thought of this. </p><p> </p><p>" Hey ..." he didn't know her name, he looked sheepish at her "Rey my name Rey " she smiled up at him again. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo smile as he said her name " hi Rey" </p><p>He said sinfully as he ran his hand over her arm gently and ever so gently kissed her forehead.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey yearned to hold him but she knows that she needs to get back to rose " I should get going back to my friend,  she may be wondering where I am " Rey said as she steps back away from him  " yeah the boys will come looking for me " he looked back at to the door then back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey went to walk away from him as he stopped her holding her hand " could I get your number " he played with her fingers as he looked down as he asked her, Rey looked at him as he looked so cute as he played with her fingers " sure" she looked around the room to find something to write on, kylo walked over to his bag and pulled out a shape from his bag and hand it over to her, rolling up his sleeve so she could write on his arm " nice to meet you " she kissed the side of his cheek, Rey had to smile as his cheek flushed red. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo walked her over to the door kissing her on the lips but ever so light as he opened the door for her.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled at him as he did this " I will text you later " he gently kissed her again. </p><p> </p><p>Rey slowly made her way back to Rose; she could still feel the blush on her face as she got closer to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Rose ran over to Rey as she stepped into the room " I was just about to ring you " rose said a little panicked at Rey,  but the Bush on Rey's face made rose softened " tell me all when we get home, Paige is on the way back " tose grind at Rey " fine" Rey said as Paige walked in.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Days after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not been beta read so all mistakes are mine,  if you see mistake let me know and I will go back and change it.  lots of love</p><p>Dobt know how many chapters with will be but am hoping for it to be longish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just before they got out of the Paige pulled out a signed poster from the knights of ren " Paige you're the best " Rose grind at her sister as she takes the post from Paige's hands, Paige just smiled back at rose " tell me about it, oh Rey just email over the photos " Rey just gave a thumbs-up as she hot out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Soon as they were in the flat Rose wanted to know who Rey had met at the show but they didn't say much as her text tone went off " we talk in the morning,  go answer them but I want a name in the morning " rose said as she made her way over to her bedroom leaving Rey to do the same, Rey looked down at her phone as she made her way into her room opening the text. </p><p> </p><p>  hey it Kylo, hope you had a good night and got home safe &gt;</p><p> </p><p> Rey save the number in her phone and replied to the text </p><p> </p><p>  I thought your name was Ben ? :p&gt;</p><p>She didn't have to wait long for a reply </p><p> </p><p> shit forgot you heard that my real name Ben but I like to go by Kylo :)&gt; </p><p> </p><p> but I would like to get to know Ben :p &gt; </p><p> </p><p>  I think I would like to get to know you as ben&gt; </p><p> </p><p>They texted till they both got tired and said goodnight to each other. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Rey woke up  Rose jumping on her bed. " Wake up sleepy head" Rose climbed off the bed and picked up a steaming cup of coffee at the bedside and passed it to Rey. </p><p> </p><p>Rey sat up on the bed taking the cup from Rose's hands and bringing it to her lips " thankyou " Rose sat on Rey's bed looking at her " sooo.... who is he?" Rose laid her head on Rey's lap looking up at her.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey blushes into her cup, a small smile was on her lips " his name is Ben and I met him backstage at the show last night" rise rolled over to look rey in the eyes " tell me more like how tall and stuff " Rose gasped as she moved to sit at the side of Rey on the bed " he tall, he is a band and he wants to take me out this week after class " Rose just squealed with delight " oh my God, you're going on a date" " something like that " Rey says. Both girls chatted about the date at the weekend and what she was going to wear.</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning Rey sent a quick text to ben saying morning before she had class, it was late in the morning before ben text her back </p><p> </p><p> sorry for the late reply,  was working late last night and the band wanted to go out drinking after &gt; </p><p> </p><p>  hey it fine, I was in class most of this morning,  hope you don't feel too ruff &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Rey put her phone in her pocket as she made her way to meet Rose for dinner before her next class. </p><p> </p><p>Rose and Rey sat down at a table with their trays of food "so have you thought about what you're going to wear yet?" Rose asked as she tucked into her food " no not yet but I was thinking as going as myself " she huffed out as she looked down at her jacket as her phone buzzed in her pocket.  </p><p> </p><p>  wish I could see you today &gt; </p><p> Rey quickly messages back to him as she smiles down at her phone. </p><p>  am free after 3, I could meet you at a coffee shop &gt; </p><p> </p><p>Rose looked at Rey " what going on ?" She asked " Ben having a bad day, he wants to meet"  Rose looked up from her food " what you said, " Rose asked as Rey looked back at her phone " well I said to meet me at the coffee shop not too far from here " Rose was still looking at Rey  with a worried look on her face " sure you will be ok ?"  Rey looked at Rose's face and smiled " I will be ok, I will text you if not plus I will let you know when I am on the way home " Rey holds Rose's hand, Rey felt so loved at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>After class Rey made her way to the coffee shop that she had told Ben/Kylo to meet her at, Rey wonder what he would look like when he not doing shows, then her phone buzzed, looking down at her phone she saw a text from ben </p><p> </p><p>  sorry running a bit late but will be there in 15 xx&gt; </p><p> </p><p>  that ok, I will get your drink, what would you like x&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn't get a text back from Ben and that made her a little bit worried but then she looked up at the line for till she was not worried as she had to wait and maybe Ben can get here in time before she gets to the till.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long till Rey heard a rumble coming down the road, she looked over her shoulder out the window as someone dressed all in black leather pulled up on a custom Harley iron 883 motorbike,  her eyes lit up at the bike but her eyes were back on the rider as they took off the helmet.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben takes the helmet off, running his gloved hand, throws his hair as he looks over to the coffee shop, placing the helmet on the bike, he takes a glove off then pulls out his phone so he can call Rey.</p><p> </p><p>He looks inside the coffee shop and thinks he sees her but this girl looks so sweet nothing like the girl from the gig a few days ago. This was the first time they were meeting but then he looks around the shop and sees a girl wearing his band top with her dark hair down.</p><p> </p><p>So Ben calls her number to see which one picks up and to his surprise it was is way the girl in the line that looked so different then she did at his show, he put his phone down and walk into the shop and to her side " sorry am late " he whispered into her ear making Rey shudder at how softly spoken he was as most shy not how he was in texts so bold and spoke his mind," it fine as you can see the line" she smiled at him as they were next to order their drinks.  </p><p> </p><p>The young man behind the till asked Ben what he wanted but not Rey as he was already writing hers out on a cup "something strong pleases " Rey looked up at him then giggled " you may regret that " Ben looked down at her " why that ?" " you will see " Rey went to pay for their drink but Ben was fast placing his phone over the card reader  " I can get mine " Ben shakes his head "my treat if you like you can get the next one," Ben said as he leads them over to a table at the back of the shop but still in the line of sight of his bike. </p><p> </p><p>They both sit down and take a sip of their drinks, Ben makes a little face " that strong coffee " he says as he looks at her watching her face light up as she giggles at him " that because we're not far from the uni "  he looked up at her " you go to uni ?"  Knowing that he comes to think of it she does look young. </p><p> </p><p>Rey knows that look on Ben's face as she sees it all the time " yeah I do, am in my last year of 5 years "  Rey watch relief flood across Ben's face as he looked at her " sorry just a lot of young girls come to the shows and " Ben cut himself off as Rey had a lost look on her face "  as long you 18 were good" he smiled shyly at her making Rey giggle at him.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they had the second cup of coffee they had got talking about what Rey wanted to do once she was done with uni, Rey told him that she wants to work on classic cars as she had grown up fixing at her foster father shop but she didn't go Into to much detail about it. </p><p> </p><p>Rey asked him about his life and he told bits and dobs a out his life like how his dad likes to work on cars and motorbikes," it, as it takes him back to the days on the road with my mum and uncle " Ben, said as he looked into his cup " you dad really must love you mum" Ben sniggered at that " if that what you call it" their both went quiet for a few moments,  then Ben looks up to see Rey looking at his Harley iron 883 " you like Harleys ?" He asks shyly, waiting for Rey to look at him again. </p><p> </p><p>Rey looks back at him through her eyelashes biting her lip before answered him " maybe" Ben had a sinful smile on his face " been ok the back of one " he asks her as he looks her in the eye " no" Ben smile got bigger " want to ?" Rey had the biggest smile on her face as she wiggles in her seat " yes please but I don't have gear " her face dropped a bit, ben move to his bag that he had with him that was tucked under the table " that fine, think Mitaka's fear should fit you he small like you " he smiled at her as he pulled out tight black lever pants and a black jacket " but don't think his boots will but his helmet is a big maybe" Rey looked like she was going to bust out laughing " what ? " even asked as Rey bust out laughing " I thought Mitaka was a girl " she giggled some more this made even let out a small laugh as he looked away from her " funny you say that so does my brother " ben laughed a little bit more and rey want to hear him laugh more " I have my doc martens with me so I can put them on, we will finish up here and I will get changed " she smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey went to get changed in the restroom taking her bag with her as we went, kylo finished off his drink as he waited for her to come back, he looked up in time to see Rey step out of the restroom dressed all in black leather but that jacket was open so Ben could see her skin colour vest top that was skin tight in her, to him she looked so beautiful " it a little big but I made it fit " she smiled as she walked over to him, Kylo could see that she had made the bike pants a bit smaller on herself by doing them up on the second button " looks good" Kylo said as he stands up from the table putting his jacket on  " come on " he takes her hand and pulls her outside of the coffee shop.  </p><p> </p><p>Standing at the side of the bike kylo placed his bag on the bike and pulled out a helmet for Rey " here" he passed it to her but she didn't take it, kylo looked back at her a watched her as she looked at the bike he could help but smile at her, walking over to her he placed his hand on the middle of her back " here put this on" as he hands over the helmet and neck scarf then he steps around her so he can do up the jacket for her.  </p><p> </p><p>Kylo looked back at her and nodded his head at the way she looked " let me get on first then you hope on " he says as he swings his leg over the bike  as he put the keys in to start the bike up then he looks back at Rey " here I will help you " he holds out a hand for her to hold on to she swing her right leg  over " oh just before we go, hold on to me but stay in line with that handlebars " Rey nodes her head with that kylo looks forward then pulls her arms around him " ready?" He asks " fuck it" Rey giggles as she moves to hold on tighter around Kylo's body, with that being said kylo put on his helmet and pulled off down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Throw the coms in the helmet he could hear Rey gasp with delight,  she almost sounds like she did too nights ago back at the gig when he was kissing her neck and from that night he had dreamed of her moans. </p><p> </p><p>As they were coming up to a set of traffic lights kylo slowed down " so where would you like to go " kylo asks throw the headsets he felt Rey jumped a little " oh I don't know, maybe somewhere you can open this baby up" her voice was almost like honey,  kylo didn't need to look back at her to know he had bit her lip her voice gave her away " I think I know a good road for that" as the light turn green Rey asked him a question " Is this yours" " no but it like the one I have at home" kylo turned off heading to the coastal roads where he could go a lot faster. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the power of the bike between her legs almost takes her breath away just feeling that Kylo knows how to handle the bike  and she feels safe with him .</p><p> </p><p>" so where to know" he asked a he speed up knowing that there was  a turn of soon that would take them back in to the city " I have to get back , it late and I have class in the morning" rey said as she watched the trees fly by " ok I will take you back just tell me where to go" , Rey directed kylo back to her flat , he slowed as the got closer and closer to hers like he didn't want to go yet but as they pulled up outside of hers kylo looked at his watch seeing the time he makes a face coz he was late to meet up with Mitaka but kylo was sure he would be cool as he did see how pissed kylo was this morning. </p><p> </p><p>He feels rey get off the bike " thanks for the lift" she says as she pulled the helmet off her head then start to take the jacket off , passing stuff back to kylo for him to place back in his bag " no problem" kylo smiles at her as she wiggles out of the bike pants leaving her just in her vets top and leggings , putting her boots back on she looks up at him a small smile played on his lips and she want to see more of it so she step over to him and kissed him on the cheek as he had taken his helmet off .</p><p> </p><p>Normal Rey didn't kiss on the first date  but something about being with Ben just made her want to try something new and that made her feel different made her feel alive.</p><p> </p><p>She step back and shyly smiled at him " thanks for the lift" she wiggled as he said this "it the least I could do" kylo smiled at her " so I best head off " kylo said as he felt his phone buzzes " well you..." kylo looked at her again as she a small blush on her cheeks " call you ? Yeah when I get back to the hotel " kylo grind at her " ok well then night" she kissed him again but this time just the corner of his lips " safe drive" she said as she walked up the steps ,kylo waves at her as he goes to pull off. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo made his way back to the hotel as he knows that that phone call was from Poe or Hux asking where he was, that made him think of his mum but his thoughts were cut off as he pulled up outside of the hotel to see Mitaka standing outside on his phone and having a fag , this didn't look good. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo parked the bike up and go off making his way over to Mitaka " you good " kylo asked as he made his way over " kylo, man have you go my gear and could I use the bike, mother not to happen am in the city and not gone to see her " Mitaka was not a tall man and was very shy but he always knows that he could ask any of his band members and they would help him out " yeah sure, guess phasma and the rest of them had a bit much to drink " kylo tilted his head a bit as Mitaka laughed " yeah she passed out and when I left Poe, Hux and Cassian was playing some drinking game" kylo shakes his head as that was so much like his band with that he throws the keys to mitaka then passes the bag over " all in there, see you in the morning " Mitaka gas a big smile on his face " thanks man" with that he jogs off and kylo makes his way into the hotel heading for his room.</p><p> </p><p>As he steps into the lift he has his phone his texting Rey </p><p> </p><p>^to Rey^we still on for Friday? Xx^</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the button for his floor looking at his missed calls and snaps from phasma.</p><p> </p><p>^to Ben^ yes I can't wait, and thank you for tonight I had fun^</p><p> </p><p>^to Rey ^ see you Friday, same here I had fun really took my mind off stuff ^</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo step of the lift and made his way to his room pulling out his room key as a very drink Poe opens the door " aww man I thought you were food " Poe winged,  pie step into the hall closing the door behind him as he looked up at his brother's face " you went to see her, didn't you ?" Pie step closer to ben " you did man, you told us you were going for a driver, not a booty call" Poe smiled as he holds on to his brother, Ben could feel the blush creeping up his neck " I went for a drive and maybe gone and got coffee with her" Poe jump " fucking called it you fucked her,  phasma ows me money " ben had a shocked look on his face " no no I did not, we just had coffee Poe " Poe just lifted his brows " if that what you say, come on food here soon " Poe the back up for him and Ben to walk inside. </p><p> </p><p>Ben looked around the room to see Cassian and Hux taking shots with fin " kylo your back " his try to get up but fall back down making fin spit out his shot " hugs how fucked are you " fin asked a she looked at kylo " hi boss man" kylo pulled a face as he hated being called that, Hux's just laid on the floor groaning to himself " who gave Hux's samba?" Poe sat down on the floor " that would have been phasma,  here " he passed Kylo a drink. " whisky " Ben takes the drink and knocks it back in one go. </p><p> </p><p>As Kylo was listening to what they had got up to as he was out for his ride,  he phone started to ring,  he looked down at it seeing it was Rey's number " see all in the morning gotta get this"  they all just waved and Kylo walked over to his room. </p><p> </p><p>It was the day of Kylo and Rey's first official date they had called or text most of the week but it was finally Friday morning, so Kylo had a quick text before they had to go to the interview they had at 12. </p><p> </p><p> morning sweets can't wait to see you tonight and hope you do well in your exam xxx&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Kylo knew that she wouldn't get back to him till half 11 as she had class and exam at some point today, so Kylo got up and got in the shower to start his day off before he had to go to the interview with the band for some magazine. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo still had not had a text from Rey yet so he put his phone on silent as they walked into the green room where they had to wait. </p><p> </p><p>Mitaka sat down next to kylo " you got something to tell me? " Mitaka asked quietly this makes kylo look up from his phone to look at Mitaka " no " kylo could feel the blush slowly start on his chest " so tell me why my bike helmet smelled like a girl?" Kylo didn't say everything just walked off and Mitaka smiled at kylo as he walked off.  </p><p> </p><p>All the band sat on the internet as kylo phone buzzed in his pocket "kylo kylo was that your phone?" Hux asked as he and Poe looked at him " maybe" he smiled sheepishly making both Hux and Poe smile.</p><p> </p><p>^to Ben ^ sorry didn't get back to you this morning had an exam xxx^ </p><p> </p><p>Rey texted Ben back as she made her way out of her exam and on the way to meet Rose for lunch, as she walked to meet Rose her phone buzzed in her hand, she smiled down at her phone as it lit up. </p><p> </p><p>Rose ran over to Rey as she saw her " come on let's get food" rose pulled her away and into the line.</p><p> </p><p>^to Rey^ no that fine, I had an interview this morning for some magazine ^ </p><p> </p><p>^to Ben^ sounds fun, I had an exam today^ </p><p> </p><p>Both Ryan and rose was getting their food then made their way to a table to sit at, both girls tucked into their food and were chatting away  </p><p> </p><p>" So how was your exam?" Rose asked as she looked up at Rey " it was ok but I don't think I passed " Rey had a sad look on her face as she spoke  " we I bet you have passed " rose said as she takes a sip of her drink, it didn't take long for kylo to text her back.  </p><p> </p><p>^to Rey^ just to let you know, I will pick you up at 8 ^  </p><p> </p><p>Rey texts him back " you have to help me tonight with something to wear "  Rey looked at rose and rose nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was making his way back to the car with the band texting Rey as they walked, Poe walked up behind Kylo and looked at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>" So who is she?"  Peo asked as he put his arms around his brother's shoulders and Kylo looked at him " not going to tell" Kylo tried to pull away and tried to hide his phone but Poe didn't let go.</p><p> </p><p>It was an hour before ben had to pick up Rey for their date and ben was still standing in a towel as he tried to figure out what he was going to wear tonight, there was a knock at the door then it open as Poe leaned on the door frame as ben looked over to him " " before Poe could say something " don't I know what your thinking " Ben said as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a black top and some ripped jean, moving back over to the bed to lay them on the bed,  he looked over his shoulder to Poe with a shy smile played on his lips " don't know what you think of me benny boy but I " Poe looked at his brother as ben gave him that look that told him that ben was not in the mood for games.  </p><p> </p><p>Poe walked into the room more shutting the door behind him as he looked over Ben " you going to tell me her name " kylo head shot up as Poe asked this " why do you think their someone?" Kylo asked as he runs his hand through his hair not being able to meet Poe's eyes, making Poe grin at this " well your my brother and I know you  plus you have a nervous habit " Poe laughs as he walked over to the bed sitting down on it as Ben started to pace up and down  " so you have a date?" Poe asked as he picked up Ben's top off the bed looking at it then shaking his head as he put it back down, his eyes back on Ben.  </p><p> </p><p>" yes but it not really the first date," Ben says as he stops steps in fount of Poe, Poe's face lights up " ohhh phasma owes me 30 " Poe grinned making Ben raised an eyebrow at him "hey can you blame us, you been hiding your phone a lot and disappearing a lot " Poe shrugged his shoulder as he said this making Ben shake his head again, with that Poe jumps up " so where are you going and what are you wearing? " Poe walked over to be wardrobe opening it looking throw it pulling out different stuff till he found what he was looking for smiling to himself " I take you silents as you don't know,  well put this on and I will think of something for you" Poe hands the top over to ben " now get dressed" poe looked back at ben watching him take the clothes, heading in to the bathroom room. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was in her last class and it was half six so she knew that she had 30 mins to get home and get dressed , she pulled her phone out and text rose asking her if she will run a bath for her so when she got home she could get in then get ready for her date with ben .</p><p> </p><p>Soon as rey made it through the front door rose was pushing her into the bathroom “bath ran and i set out clothes for you “ rose smiled at her as she takes rey's bags off her  “ thanks your the best “ rey says as she pulls her top off over her head as rose phone rings in the living room and roses joggs off to get it . </p><p> </p><p>There was knock at the bathroom door “yeah “ rey called out as rose pushed the door open “hey will you be ok if i go to my parents  tonight , i know i said i would be here for when you got home but mum home for the week “ rose played with her top so she was not looking at rey “but if you really need me text me and i will call you” rey smiled at rose “yes you can and i will call you if i need you “ .</p><p> </p><p>Rey got out of the bath and made her way to her bedroom so that she could get dressed for her date with kylo/ben  and she smiled down at the outfit Rose had placed on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was sat in the living room waitting for ben to come and pick her up , standing  in found of the mirror finishing of her makeup as he heard a car pull up outside and it turn off , rey picked up her bag and slipped her shoes on as there was  knock at the door , making her way over to the door and opened it , standing there was ben dressed in black lever jacket and vest top “ hi “ he spoke so softly as he looked her up and down with a hungry look in his eyes “ hey “ rey picked up her keys of the side tabel “ you ready ?” Ben asked as he held out his hand for her to take .</p><p> </p><p>Ben opened the car door for Rey to get in, then made his way round to the driver side and got in “ so where are we going?” Rey asked as she looked round the car “ well i was thinking we could get food then go somewhere or we could go somewhere then get food” ben said as he pulled out and headed down the road heading down the road that would take them to the beach “ well food first would be good “ rey smiled at him .</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up outside of the restaurant, Ben got out of the car and made his way to reys side and opened the car door for her , placing his hand on the small of her back and gilded her inside of the restaurant  .</p><p> </p><p>As the walked in the the restaurant a waiter walked up to them and asked them how they was doing and would they been waiting for to others “ no thanks just a table for 2 “ ben said as he looked down at rey  as she smiled up at him , with that the waiter walked them over to a booth at the back of the restaurant , ben stepped to the side of rey so that he could take her jacket and pull out a seat for her to sit down “thankyou” she blushed at him as he takes his jacket off , showing off the tattoos , ben watched her as she looked at his arms a shy smile played on his lips . </p><p> </p><p>They talked for a bit as they waitted for there food to come “tell me about you tattoos “ rey asked as she looked over his tattoos , ben looked down at his arms “well the one at the top is for my grandfather and the there some others for other family members but most of them is for things i like or love” ben said as he showed her the one with his grandfather that lead down to the porta of his mother when she was younger “ that my mum “ he says as his hand ghost over the tattoo “you mother is beautiful “ rey says as she looked at that tattoo her fingers wanted to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>After they had eaten their food , the waiter came over and asked them if they would like  pudding , Ben had to smile at Rey's face light up at the idea of pudding “ yes we would like a menu “ Ben said as the waiter passed  the menu to him. </p><p> </p><p>After there food ben suggested that they go for a walk along the beach , as they walked down the beach holding hands “ this is really sweet “ rey said as she looked over to ben as he play with her fingers “ it been lovely” ben smiled at her , soon it was turning cold and getting late “ let get you home “ he kissed the top of her head as he held her hand on the way back to the car .</p><p> </p><p>In the ride back to reys flat ben had his hand on her lap stroking her leg making rey wiggle in her seat as he did this , rey had to bite her lip as ben hand stroked her inner thigh trying not to moan she looked down at his hand on her lap that she missed ben look at her out the side of eye “ you good “ he asked making her head shot up to look at him “ y yeah i'm good” the blush creped up onto her cheeks as she said this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First official date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this one has taken 2 rewrites to get this right , it has not been bate read so all mistakes are mine but I hope you like . </p><p>Not full of smut but getting there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the ride back to rey’s flat ben had his hand on her lap stroking her leg making Rey wiggle in her seat as he did this, Rey had to bite her lip as a ben hand stroked her inner thigh trying not to moan she looked down at his hand on her lap that she missed ben look at her out the side of eye “ you good “ he asked making her head shot up to look at him “ y yeah I'm good” the blush creped up onto her cheeks as she said this.</p><p> </p><p>Ben put his foot down a bit more and decided to go a different way to take her home a bit of a longer was home with a bit more straight roads, he has to smile at her little gasps as they speed up down the road. </p><p> </p><p>Ben was slowly taking the car up to 90mph and every time they went up Rey smile got bigger and her gasps turned into to a giggle,  out of the corner of his eye he could see her smile and look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Ben slowed the car down in speed then looks at her for a moment as she bites her lip at him " would you like a go?" Ben asked as he then his head back to the road as he slows the car down some more so he could pull off at the side of the road.</p><p> </p><p>Ben then turns around to her so that he could look her in the face " ben " Rey was still shocked that he had asked her if she wants to drive his car "you didn't "ben whispered to her by before he could say more she cut him off " really you let me" Ben could help but smile at the grin that was on her face the way her face lit up like it was her dream come true " I won't of pulled over if I was joking" Ben smile back at her "thankyou Ben " Rey blush as she said this then quickly move to undo her belt and hop out of the car, ben had a quiet laugh to himself then did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was at the drive side of the car waiting for Ben to get out of the car  " all yours" ben said stepping aside to let Rey sit in the car and made his way round to the passenger side "this amazing to be in one and not one that not scrap " she giggled at the as she moves the seat up so she could reach the paddles,  revving the engine a little " omg" she smiled then put her seat belt on as Ben did the same. </p><p> </p><p>Rey looked over at him " do you trust me" she asked him as she revved the engine again " show me what you go " ben whispered back to her, with that said Rey smiled as she pulls out on the empty road " I don't drive slow " Rey says as she put her foot down,  the car shot of down the road.</p><p> </p><p>The way she handled the car was like a pro showing that she had skill behind the wheel,  this made Ben grin at the way she handled gear shifting like it was nothing, soon settling at 90mph just cruising at speed like it was nothing to her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey slowed the car down as she was coming up to a corner in the road " I  see you know how to handle a car " Rey smiled keeping her eyes on the road " this is nothing give me a race track and I will show you real speed " the way she said this made something in ben growl with hunger " I may have to take you up on that" ben said so sinfully making Rey wiggles in the seat as he spoke,  Rey eyed him in the rear-view mirror " is that a promise?" She as her eyes flashback to the road then back to him as she bites her lip "that a promise " ben said placing his hand on her leg and giving it a little squeeze " when you can pull over " ben said as their eyes meet and he was in awe at how alive she looked at this moment in time she looked so beautiful " mmm" that was all Rey could say as ben squeezed her leg again, soon as she saw somewhere to pull over she did. </p><p> </p><p>Rey parked the car " thankyou ben" she said as she brushed back some hair from her face swirling in the seat so that her whole body was facing him " it nothing " ben whispered as he touched her hand that was in her lap Rey looked at him as he takes both her hands " if I didn't true you would I of let you drive my favourite car " he smiled at her lifting her hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Rey could help at the gasp that lip from her lip as he did this, something inside of her came alive again like it did when she drove fast the adrenaline pumping through her veins but this was something more.</p><p> </p><p>Rey moved to hug Ben moving so she could move over into his lap, Ben moved with her as if he knew what she was thinking like he could feel it as well.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben held her close to him as he hugs her back " I feel it to" he whispered into her hair as he gets adrenaline high and it the one of the best high he had ever know next to his favourite but his train of thought was shattered as he felt Rey kiss his neck every so lightly ben hands ghosted down to her back but now lower than that. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them where now face to face as Rey planted little kiss along his jew heading to his lips "thankyou" she whispered again his lips he almost didn't catch the last part she said but he was sure it was something about not praising her, he kissed her lips as soft as she kisses his, letting her run the show.</p><p> </p><p>The more she kissed him the more she got turned on, she had never felt like this with her ex,  this warm feeling in her is telling her to let go and that scared her a little as that meant letting someone in and was she ready for that. </p><p> </p><p>Ben felt the hesitation in her kiss and pulled back from her " hey what wrong" he brushed her hair back from her face so she could look at him but Rey dropped her head to his chest and snuggled in so he couldn't see her face " it nothing" Rey muttered into his chest " it something Rey " ben spoke into her hair as he stroked her back, he could feel the little trembling coming from her body " Rey look at me" he asked ever so calmly so he didn't scare her more " please Rey " he said as he kisses her head and held her for a moment till she relaxed in his arms as he felt that he let go so if she wanted to move she could but she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Ben moved his arm so he could lift her face to look at him " hey " he held her face in his hand now " look you run the show ok?" He asked as he looked at her " your speed " he kissed her cheek,  her eyes were on him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey nibbled at the inside of her lip as she watched him, waiting for him to ask her then laugh at her but he didn't he just lightly kiss her face " what with that face " ben pulled back and asked her " I thought you would have laughed at me" ben had a confused look on his face " why would I laugh at you? " Ben watched as Rey's face lowered a little as a blush creped up her neck as she wiggled on his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Ben slowly kissed her, feeling Rey kiss him back as she slowly grew more and more comfortable she slowly began to grind on his lap making her moan into the kiss that she shared with Ben. </p><p> </p><p>She could feel Ben's hands on her body over her top, she wondered what it would feel like on her skin for the first time but then her thoughts went to what comes next she had never gone this far with someone " ben" she whispered between kiss trying to get his attention, feeling him stop moving under her let her know that she had got it " mmm" he was now looking at her and Rey got really nervous at the next words to come out of her mouth " you promise you won't laugh?" She asked him as she looked at their laps ever so slowly coming to look at his lips " I promise " he squeezed his hands that were on her hips watching her ever so closely. </p><p> </p><p>Rey's eyes shifted around their car a little as she thought about how she was going to tell him, her big secret that only a few know, that she was a virgin still at 20.</p><p> </p><p>As she looked back to his face she could see that he wasn't thinking that about her, he was thinking it was something more so with that she bit the bullet " I I never have done" but she stops herself before she could say the next part, ben eyes were on her taking in her words and suching her face for answers "Rey are you " ben tries to ask her but just didn't know how to, he looked like her then spoke again " it ok if you are " ben stop as he looked at her so he could brush her cheek with his thumb, Rey's eyes stared to will up as she looked at him as she had thought he was going to reject her because of this as her last one did.</p><p> </p><p>Rey bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying as ben pull her in for a hug " hey hey, it ok " he whispered as he rubs her back " we don't have to now, pulse your first time shouldn't be in a car it should be in bed " ben whispered to her so she didn't have to tell him " I can wait for when your ready " he kissed her head as her arms snaked around his chest "ok" rey muttered into his chest,  ben kissed her head again " let me drive you home now, ok " ben rubbed her back makinging her snuggled into him " only if you will stay, if not no I want cuddles here" rey muttered into Ben's chest making him laugh " well then I will have to stay" ben said looking down at her as she made a happy sound " come on, the faster we get there the more time we have" ben ran his fingers though Rey's hair " mmm" rey moan as she started to move so she could swap seats with him " yeah that sounds nice " rey smiled at him trying to hide the tire stands that was on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The drive back to her flat was not awkward like Rey expected it to be it was nice as he chatted about stuff like their lives and stuff, ben asked Rey a question " do you live with someone" as the pulled up outside of her flat " mm yeah I live with Rose but she staying at her parents tonight " Rey looked into her lap " and I don't like being on my own" Rey said ever so softly "is that why" Rey nodded her head " ok then come on" ben undid their belts so they could get out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked up to the flat Rey pulled out her keys and opened the door for both of them, walking into a hallway a bit then stopping outside of a door " well this is home " Rey said as she opened the door and ben stepped    behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey take his jacket from him and hand it up with hers as they walked into the living room ben saw a wall of photos and some photos stud out to him, it was the ones from his show " wow really nice photos " he said as he walked over to them seeing more of them, Rey and her friend " thankyou, it was a gift from Rose's family the camera that is " Rey said back as she stands next to him, she pointed to one of them " that Rose's and the other girl is Rose's sister " ben nodded his head " she got the ticks to your gig for rose" she smiled at him " well am glad she did" he smiles back at her taking her hand and pulling her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey look up at him " would you like something to drink " she asked with a blush creeping on her cheeks " we have Coke, juice or emmm" she looked over to the kitchen was " coke fine" ben said kissing her head letting go oReyey so she could make them drinks , sitting down on the sofa and looking around the room some moe .</p><p> </p><p>Rey walked over to him with his and her drinks , sitting at the sofa at the side of him curling up at the side of him “ thanks “ Ben said taking his drink from her taking a sip of t .</p><p> </p><p>Rey had put the tel   on so there were some noises in the background , Ben's arm was around her waist stroking the side of her ribs just below her b   over her top , making her wiggle and heat her skin up .</p><p> </p><p>Ben could feel her body heat up under his fingers  but the nervous energy came back under her skin Reyey “ ben almost moaned her name as she looked at her and she had her puppy look in her eyes  “ ben” Rey asked as she climbed on to his lap so that she could look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Now with Rey sitting in his lap, Ben didn't know where to put his hands till she kissed him along with his jew, hhassa stopped at the swell of her hip and over her a  , his hands squeezing her ass as he pulled her into him .</p><p> </p><p>AReyey felt ben pull her into his body she wiggled down on his lap feeling him grow under but didn't ask he felt t, rey rolled her hip over his and got a little noises out of him as he looked up at her like he could eat her alive and she was everything that needs to feel alive .</p><p> </p><p>Ben knew it was going to get out of hand soon as Rey started kissing him just hearing her little moans almost sent him over the edge but knew that this was her first time and made him want to make this all about her but didn't want to push her to it .</p><p> </p><p>Ben takes control of the paces of the kissing and slows it down so she will look at him “  you don't have “ “ buI i want to “ she spoke as she kissed his lips “ buI i would hate to have to run in the morning “ ben said as he looked down at her taking her face in his hands to kiss her then ben stopped thinking about something then looked back at her “ why don't we see how far you want to go” ben put his hands under her ass as he picked her up in his arms “ oh oh ok Reyey said as she looked at him “ your bedroom” Ben whispered as kisses her lip standing up still with her in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Rey pointed to where her bedroom was and Ben walked over there with her in his arms , Rey could feel the heat coming off him as he walked into her bedroom . </p><p> </p><p>Rey's bedroom was small but it worked for her , it had everything that she needed , somewhere for her to work on projects that she had or somewhere to keep her stuff but her favourite part of her room was her pallet bed with its lights under it giving it a soft glow to the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool bed” ben said as he place her down on her bed it want low to the floor but it was not a high bed but it was just right for her to fall in to after a long day at work and school “ thanks made it myself “ rey smiled from the bed as she walked him walk over to the door and shut it .</p><p> </p><p>“Made it yourself you say” ben spoke as she looked back at her and turning the lights off in the room so there was just the lights under the bed , from the bed rey nodded her head “ yeah and it extra comfy , memory foam bed” she smiled at him as he grinned at her “ mmm tell me more “ he said as he kicked off his shoes and made his way back over to her and kneeled at the end of the bed , taking rey's leg in his hand he pulled her boots off for her .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cockblocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this had taken so long and it really short , I just not had the time to write at the moment but am hopping soon I will have a bit more time . </p><p>This had not been bate read so all mistakes are mine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Made it yourself you say” ben spoke as she looked back at her and turning the lights off in the room so there were just the lights under the bed, walking back over the bed Rey nodded her head “ yeah and it extra comfy, memory foam bed” she smiled at him as he grinned at her “ mmm tell me more, “ he said as he kicked off his shoes and made his way back over to her and kneeled at the end of the bed, taking Rey's leg in his hand he pulled her boots off for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey was laid in bed kissing and letting her hands wander all over ben arms and chest and he just let her but rey wanted to do something more but didnt know how to do that but is was ben that rolled to his back dragging rey on top of him grinding her hips down on to his body “ fuck” ben whipsed to him self but rey could help to smile at the sounds he was making so she did it again, ben held on to her hip an she looked at her thought his eyelashes with a wild look in his eyes and they moved down rey body then back to her face as she bites her lip at him “kitten we dont have to “ he said so sinfully as he spoke to her moving his hands undert her top and onto her skin making her whisper at his touch “but ben” she nipped at his lip “kitten” ben looked at her moving her so she was sat up on him looking down at him but that didnt make the glint in his eye go away as he looked at her.  </p><p> </p><p>Putting her hands on his chest she moved his top up so she could feel his skin under her fingers, scraping her fingers over his skin making him hiss “ Rey we don't have to “ he says as he takes her hands off his chest “I want to “ Rey said as she looked at him and he did the same “ but I don't want to fuck and run “ ben spoke as he kissed her face “I couldn't do that to you “ Rey nibbled at her lip then understood him “ ok” ben pulled her into a hug “but will you stay a bit longer “ Rey asked “ yes I will” ben pulled her into a hug as he said this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hug soon Turned into kissing and touching again. Rey could help but moan into his touch, leaning her body into his.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing her way down his neck coming to his collarbone,  Ben's hands stroked up and down her body every now and then pulling her down onto his hips both of them moaning at the same time, Rey looked down at Ben seeing the lust behind his eyes and how he bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning in to kiss his Rey couldn't help but move her body into the kiss just to hear him moan for her and he did just that.</p><p> </p><p>Ben sat up so he could kiss her and take his top off, Rey's hands went over Ben chest ghosting over the tattoos that were on his chest and her hands got lower Ben's phone started to ring from the bedside table.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben stopped to look at his phone, seeing it light up with Hux's face as it buzzed away on the bedside. " Should you?" Rey asked him as Ben turned to look at her. " It hux it can wait" he went back to kissing her ignoring his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Ben started to kiss her neck running his hand under her top pushing it up her body " you so beautiful " ben kissed her chest as he pushed her top off over her head he looked at her, leaving her in shorts and her bra " beautiful " he said again as he kissing her, his hands needing at her body slowly coming up to her chest stroking under her bra.</p><p> </p><p>Ben's phone started to ring again, making ben lay his head on Rey's chest " fucking hell " ben growl out as he turned his head to look at his phone then nuzzled back into reys chest " I have to get that" ben whispered as he moved to get his phone </p><p>From the bedside table,  Rey was still sat on his lap as ben pick up the phone " Poe" ben looked back at ray as his face soon dropped into a soft scrawl on his face then he looked back at the phone "you gotta be kidding me" ben laid back on the bed, Rey went to move off him but ben stopped her with a look. </p><p> </p><p>His hands still on her hip softly stroking the skin their " give me an hour to get back and pack" ben put a arm over his eyes " yeah I will be back soon" ben put the phone down " fuck" ben growl out as he moved his arm from his eyes to look at Rey, her face was cased chased down looking at his chest not looking at him , ben looked at her and slowly moved and touched her face “ rey look at me “ he asked so nicely as her move her hair out of her face so that she could look at him .</p><p> </p><p>Rey closed her eyes  as she moved her had to look at him but she couldn't  bring herself to open her eyes and look him in the eyes “ rey look at me “ ben held her face in his hands waiting for her to look at him , ever so slowly she open her eyes to look at him , ben smiled at her “ rey “ he kissed her head as she moved to lay on his chest . </p><p> </p><p>Rey laid her head on his chest listening to his heart “ dont ... dont “ ben was stroking rey's hair  “ dont think im running off “ ben said as he looked back at his phone “ but i have” rey moved to sit up pushing off his chest “ no no i understand but “ she looked away from ben then back to him the blush that was on her cheeks was making it way down her chest “ look you need to get going “ rey said as she move off him “ so your not “ ben said as he sat up so that he could look at her “ you not mad that i have to go ?” ben asked as he move to swing his legs of the bed as he walked over to her , his hands going around her body pulling her close to him “ i promise you rey i will come back for you” ben said in to her hair as he looked at himself and rey in her mirror . he could help the smiled that was making it way over his face as he saw this “ no am not mad “ rey said as she turned in his arms so that she could look at him , tilling her head up to him so she could give him a little kiss on the jaw “ mmm “ ben hummed as he looked down at her , kissing her “ i best get going but “ he takes her hand “ but i will be back for you “ ben kissed her again . </p><p> </p><p>Ben was driving back to the hotel still on the phone to rey " am sorry I had to rush off " ben said stopping at the traffic lights " fuck I whish I was still there " Ben wiggles in his seat as the light went green , he could hear rey move on her bed " dont worry ben , you said you will be back" rey sounded happy over the phone " I trust you " rey said almost breathy , ben let out a low moan " rey  4 weeks and I will back " he spoke sinful to her as he got closer to the hotel " just you wait , I will give you the galaxy " ben listen to rey moan in his ear " i will treat you like the queen you are"  ben smiled as he said this .</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the thoughts that came to his mind " tell me rey would you like that " he asked as he pulled in to the parking area,  he listened to the change in rey's breathing " yes ben" she whispered out </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cockblocked part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The band is being pulled on tour and more</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update but happy to post today  </p><p>All mistakes in here are mine and have not been bate read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Made it yourself you say” ben spoke as she looked back at her and turning the lights off in the room so there were just the lights under the bed, walking back over the bed Rey nodded her head “ yeah and it extra comfy, memory foam bed” she smiled at him as he grinned at her “ mmm tell me more, “ he said as he kicked off his shoes and made his way back over to her and kneeled at the end of the bed, taking Rey's leg in his hand he pulled her boots off for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey was laid in bed kissing and letting her hands wander all over ben arms and chest and he just let her but rey wanted to do something more but didnt know how to do that but is was ben that rolled to his back dragging rey on top of him grinding her hips down on to his body “ fuck” ben whipsed to him self but rey could help to smile at the sounds he was making so she did it again, ben held on to her hips and she looked at her throw his eyelashes with a wild look in his eyes, they moved down rey body then back to her face as she bites her lip at him “kitten, we dont have to “ he said so sinfully as he spoke to her moving his hands undert her top and onto her skin making her whisper at his touch “but ben” she nipped at his lip “kitten” ben said agent looked at her moving her so she was sat up on him looking down at him but that didnt make the glint in his eye go away as he looked at her.  </p><p> </p><p>Putting her hands on his chest she moved his top up so she could feel his skin under her fingers, scraping her fingers over his skin making him hiss “ Rey we don't have to “ he says as he takes her hands off his chest “I want to “ Rey said as she looked at him and he did the same “ but I don't want to fuck and run “ ben spoke as he kissed her face “I couldn't do that to you “ Rey nibbled at her lip then understood him “ ok” ben pulled her into a hug “but will you stay a bit longer “ Rey asked “ yes I will” ben pulled her into a hug as he said this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hug soon Turned into kissing and touching again. Rey couldn't help but moan into his touch, leaning her body into his.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing her way down his neck coming to his collarbone,  Ben's hands stroked up and down her body now and then pulling her down onto his hips both of them moaning at the same time, Rey looked down at Ben seeing the lust behind his eyes and how he bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning in to kiss his Rey couldn't help but move her body into the kiss just to hear him moan for her and he did just that.</p><p> </p><p>Ben sat up so he could kiss her and take his top off, Rey's hands went over Ben's chest,  ghosting over the tattoos that were on his chest and her hands got lower Ben's phone started to ring from the bedside table.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben stopped to look at his phone, seeing it light up with Hux's face as it buzzed away on the bedside. " Should you?" Rey asked him as Ben turned to look at her. " It hux it can wait" he went back to kissing her ignoring his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Ben started to kiss her neck running his hand under her top pushing it up her body " you so beautiful " ben kissed her chest as he pushed her top off over her head he looked at her, leaving her in shorts and her bra " beautiful " he said again as he kissing her, his hands needing at her body slowly coming up to her chest stroking under her bra.</p><p> </p><p>Ben's phone started to ring again, making ben lay his head on Rey's chest " fucking hell " ben growl out as he turned his head to look at his phone then nuzzled back into reys chest " I have to get that" ben whispered as he moved to get his phone </p><p>From the bedside table,  Rey was still sat on his lap as ben pick up the phone " Poe" ben looked back at ray as his face soon dropped into a soft scrawl on his face when he looked back at the phone "you gotta be kidding me" ben laid back on the bed, Rey went to move off him but ben stopped her with a look. </p><p> </p><p>His hands still on her hip softly stroking the skin their " give me an hour to get back and pack" ben put an arm over his eyes " yeah I will be back soon" ben put the phone down " fuck" ben growl out as he moved his arm from his eyes to look at Rey, her face was cased chased down looking at his chest not looking at him, ben looked at her and slowly moved and touched her face “ rey look at me “ he asked so nicely as he moves her hair out of her face so that she could look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey closed her eyes as she moved her had to look at him but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and look him in the eyes “ rey look at me “ ben held her face in his hands waiting for her to look at him, ever so slowly she opens her eyes to look at him, ben smiled at her “ rey “ he kissed her head as she moved to lay on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Rey laid her head on his chest listening to his heart “ don't ... don't “ ben was stroking Rey's hair  “ don't think I'm running off “ ben said as he looked back at his phone “ but I have” rey moved to sit up pushing off his chest “ no no I understand but “ she looked away from ben then back to him the blush that was on her cheeks was making it way down her chest “ look you need to get going “ rey said as she moves off him “ so your not “ ben said as he sat up so that he could look at her “ you not mad that I have to go ?” ben asked as he moves to swing his legs off the bed as he walked over to her, his hands going around her body pulling her close to him “I promise you rey I will come back for you” ben said into her hair as he looked at himself and rey in her mirror. he could help the smiled that was making it way over his face as he saw this “ no am not mad “ rey said as she turned in his arms so that she could look at him, tilting her head up to him so she could give him a little kiss on the jaw “ mmm “ ben hummed as he looked down at her, kissing her “I best get going but “ he takes her hand “ but I will be back for you “ ben kissed her again. </p><p> </p><p>Ben was driving back to the hotel still on the phone to rey " am sorry I had to rush off " ben said stopping at the traffic lights " fuck I wish I was still there " Ben wiggles in his seat as the light went green, he could hear rey move on her bed " don't worry ben, you said you will be back" rey sounded happy and sad at the same time over the phone " I trust you " rey said almost breathy, ben let out a low moan " rey 4days  and I will back " he spoke sinfully to her as he got closer to the hotel " just you wait, I will give you the galaxy " ben listen to rey moan in his ear " I will treat you like the queen you are"  ben smiled as he said this.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the thoughts that came to his mind " tell me rey would you like that " he asked as he pulled in to the parking area,  he listened to the change in Rey's breathing " yes ben" she whispered out </p><p> </p><p>Kylo walked into the hotel and made his way up to the sweat that he and the band were staying in, ad kylo got to the door he would hear someone kicking off but no other voice. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo pushes the door open to see his brother standing middle of the room on the phone to someone " fuck off you want to do a festival now, you said we were done with tours for now so we could have some time off" Poe said sounding more and more frustrated on the phone " best be paying good and we get this time of" Poe looked over at kylo then his eyes were back on the phone "who the fuck changed the contract " kylo could see that his brother was getting more mad " well get smoke on the phone " Poe said as he looked back at ben " fine then " Poe put the phone down " snoke to buzzy to pick up the phone but he will be meeting at the airport " Poe said as he throws the phone at the sofa " sorry man had to cut your night short " Poe spoke as he parted ben on the shoulder as he walked off to pack his bags. </p><p> </p><p>Phasma walked into the main room " Poe tried to delay as much as he could " she said as she put her bags down " and believe me it was like watching your mum on the phone" she looked at him and could see something was going on with kylo but couldn't tell what it was. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo," she asked as she followed him into his room, she called out to him this time he hummed as he heard her " everything ok " she moved to stand in fount of him so she could look him in the face as he sat on his bed, " I think I messed up " plasmas looked lost at kylo, " I told someone that I would be back in 4 days and now I won't be back till 4 weeks" he looked up at phasma " how do I tell her that without making her feel like I don't want her" </p><p> </p><p>"Have you fucked her? " Phasma asked as she sat down next to kylo " no," kylo answered he looked into his lap " have you have the chance to fuck her" kylo looked up at phasma " what I have to ask" she shrug her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Phasma was like the mum of the band so everyone went to her for help or just needed someone to talk too. </p><p> </p><p>" yes I have twice " he blushed a little and phasma tried not to smile at him as he looked so in love with this girl " and was it her or you that stop it" phasma looked at him but at the same time looking around the room, spotting his bag and more so so thing hanging out of his bag.</p><p> </p><p>" I stop it" Kylo whispered,phasma had a soft smiled on her face as kylo said this  " that good then " she got up to move closer to his bag. " I would love to meet her one-day" phasma spoke to him, her voice sounded cheeky as she looked back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo rubbed his hand, threw his hair as he smiled glancing down at his phone then back up to Phasma " I don't want to scare her off" Kylo picked his phone up as he said this. </p><p> </p><p>He was going through his phone to show phasma a photo of Rey when something landed in his lap, he looked at it seeing it was some headband that it was not his.</p><p> </p><p>Phasma walked over to him again with a smile on her face as she got a look at kylos phone as he held onto the bandana in his lap " well I think she left you this " she pointed at it in his hand " how she do that " ben grinned shaking his head as he held on to it, phasma smiled as she walked to the door stopping in the doorway " we girls have are was" with one last look at him she walked off with an idea in her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo still was sat on his bed looking at the bandana then tying it around his wrist so she was with him, kylo look around his room grinning as he laid back on the bed, as he moved to pack his bang he racing rey but she didn't pick up so he got on with his packing and deserved to call her again when he got to the airport. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo and the band made their way out of the hotel with the belongings with them, Poe watched his brother and could see that he was uptight a bit.  </p><p> </p><p>Poe went to ask Ben something but phasma stopped him " let him think for the time being" then she walked off onto the bus leaving the others behind her. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of them got on the bus to take them to the airport, everyone moved to sit down and get ready to set off. </p><p> </p><p>Hux moved down the bus to the fount of the bus so he could sit with Poe, as he got their Poe had his headphones in working on something new, Poe looked up as a shadow blocked his light " what can I do for you " Poe asks as he takes out his headphones moving his feet so Hux could sit down with him. </p><p> </p><p>" Poe where was kylo this morning?" Hux whispered to Poe as he looked about making sure kylo was not moving down the bus then looking back at Poe " I don't know " Poe said as he shut his notebook down " you his brother you " Poe gleaned at him " if you want to know to ask ben yourself" Poe got up a moved away from his and over to fin. </p><p> </p><p>Hux looked around, catching Snap's eye and he just shrugged at him as he put his headphones back in. Hux had a grumpy look on his face as he settled back into the seat shutting his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was 7 am by the time they got to the airport and if they were flying with Mr snoke then it was going to be a private jet. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling up to the airport they turned somewhere to end up going down the tarmac,  Poe groaned as he got up to stretch " their best be time off at the end of all this " he was still stretching when said this as fin moved to his side " am with you on that " fin stretched as well.</p><p> </p><p>Both men moved out the way as Hux made his way down the bus  " yes well Snoke sounds pissed so just a heads up" his said low as he got his bag from the upper rack, his glanced back as he felt eyes on his back as he looked up he came face to face with fin " how pissed?" He asks short keeping his eye out for Poe to see if he was coming back down the bus from waking kylo,  his shrugged " didn't know yet but from what I heard it about something in the media "he didn't give much more up as kylo moved up to the front of the bus "Hux with me" kylo spoke coldly as he moved passed them and out the bus with that hux followed him. </p><p> </p><p>As Kylo and Hux got off the bus they could see Snoke standing on the tarmac next to the jet waiting for them.</p><p>The majority of the band felt out of place in Snoke present but most of all were Fin, Poe and snap felt out of place, but they knew that Snoke didn't like them.</p><p> </p><p>It was fin that suggested they help unload the bus with the help of Mitaka as he too didn't like Snoke or the way he treated the band.</p><p>As the help unload the bus Poe looked back at the jet watching as his brother followed Snoke up the steps to the jet.</p><p> </p><p>Phasma and Cassian were last off the bus. She was chatting away with him as Phasma knew at some point in this festival tour they were bound to meet up with Cassian girlfriend Jyn Erso. </p><p>After the lads had helped load the bag on there was not much more they could but get on the jet, making their way onto the jet with phasma and Cassian. </p><p> </p><p>Soon as they were inside the jet they all sat down but kept as far away from Mr snoke as they could but that didn't help, it was a matter of time before Snoke would go off at them.</p><p> </p><p>Poe was chatting away with the flight attendant asking her if there was a way she could get him inside the cockpit, Fin walked up and pulled Poe away from the young flight attendant saying sorry about his friend pulling Poe away from her and sitting down with Fin, Snap and Mitaka. </p><p> </p><p>The jet made it to the tarmac as they all put their belts on as the light lit up, the jet slowly picked up speed as it was ready for taking off.</p><p>It was not long till they were in the air till Snoke went off about some rock magazine article, slapping the magazine in front of kylo and Hux, kylo eyes stayed on snoke not wanting to take them off him but Hux's picked the magazine up and opened it up reading it.</p><p> </p><p>Poe made his way down the plane to get a drink, well that is what he told Fin but really he wanted to know what was going on.</p><p>As Poe got closer he could make out the blurry photos of ben meeting a young woman at a coffee shop, Poe kept walking by but he was listening in to what was being said: " this could be seen as a breach of contract kylo" Snoke hissed kylo name " if it could out that she works for a record label " kylo dropped his eye as he didn't want to tell smoke about rey but if he didn't smoke would get someone to look into her background " she none, I got her coffee to say sorry for knocking over her drink, that all " kylo said trying to sound like himself.</p><p> </p><p>As Poe was making his way back from the bathroom he listened in again to what Snoke was saying,  but Poe could keep his mouth shut "then let us have time off than to make new music " Poe said as he walked passed them.</p><p> </p><p>" what was that ?" Mr snoke spoke up as he eyed Poe, Poe looked back at him with a snoke " I said let us have time off" he was know looking in Mr Snoke eyes not willing to back down, Mr snoke had a sick smile that played at his lips as he eyed Poe with cold eyes " being on tour should be kylo inspection " smoke said waving his hand about as he looked back at kylo " this boy" he spat the words " he sinned a two-year contract" his eyes hardened as he said this,  smoke sat back as he said the next part " this could be a brake of contract" kylo takes his eyes of smoke to look around the other,  he could see that his brother was tired same with his other bandmates. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo mulled it over at what was best to do but he knows that if he didn't say something Poe would never let this down and that could mean more fighting between him and Poe, looking back at snoke kylo harden his eyes to show no emotion in his eyes " if you give us 6 months off, I work on a new album and 2 new eps" kylo said as snoke stocked his chin thinking it over " and they will be recorded?" Snoke smiled as he asked,  kylo thought over the pros and cons of this before he said yes, smoke had an evil grin on his face but he hid it behind his hand " good then back to the tour " smoke said as he got up making his way to the front of the jet to sit with the tour manager leaving Hux and kylo to go to the back of the jet with the rest of the band. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>